Accidents Happen
by 0Ginny0
Summary: Unplanned pregnancy.
1. She cant be

**Chapter one**

**She cant be**

"**Hermione you don't need to study so much, when was the last time you slept" asked Ron as he looked at Hermione. "Ronald Weasley, I do need to study if I **_**want **_**to pass the newts." said Hermione in her know-it-all voice. "Hermione, please. I love you and you are going to make yourself sick. Have you even eaten today? Here have some chocolate frogs." said Ron as he placed the chocolate frogs on Hermione's parchment. "fine. What time is it. Asked Hermione as she bit into a chocolate frog and picked up the card. "Oi! Merlin! Its 3:00"shouted Ron. "Hermione, come on. Its time for bed. Why don't you sleep in my dorm tonight. Parvati and Lavender are not going to say anything. They will just think its sweet." said Ron with a devilish smile. "ok…you go on up. I need to clean up this mess. And I'm sure you want to clean off your bed and pick your boxers up off the floor." said Hermione biting back a laugh. "actually, yes. See you in a minute" said Ron as he leaned in and kissed her. Then he ran up the stairs two at a time. **

**He hurried to clean his room and changed into his pajamas. He waited about ten minuets and when she didn't come upstairs he went to check on her. When he got back to the common room he found her sprawled out on her stomach on the floor. "mione, are you ok. What's wrong" asked Ron urgently. Hermione tried to answer but no sound would come out. "mione, I'm going to take you to Madame Pomfrey ok" said Ron. Hermione could barley muster the strength to nod her assent.**

**Ron reached an arm under her knee and an arm under her shoulders and he hurried from the room. He walked as fast as he could without jostling Hermione. **

"**oh my! What's happened here?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "I found her lying face down in the common room." said Ron. "Hermione dear, can you talk to me." asked Madame Pomfrey. Hermione didn't answer, instead her head lolled to the side and she went unconscious. "WHATS WRONG WITH HER! DO SOMETHING!" shouted Ron. "My dear boy, I already know part of what is wrong with her. She is pregnant. I have been at Hogwarts long enough to know the sings. As for the rest, her body is just telling her that she needs to take better care of this new life inside her." said Madame Pomfrey in a very serious voice. "Mione's pregnant" said Ron as he sank down to the floor. "yes" said Madame Pomfrey in a motherly tone. "She cant be. She just cant be!" said Ron hysterically. "Can I do anything for you. Should I get you a chair so you can sit next to her. I just gave her a potion and she should come to soon. Do you want to tell her yourself?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "uh… a chair would be great. And yeah I would like to tell her. Can you do a charm or something to make sure first?" asked Ron desperately. "I already did… and she is." said Madame Pomfrey as she pulled a chair next to Hermione's bed an guided him to it and left the room.**

"**Ron" said Hermione in a forced whisper that made her throat burn. Ron looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said Hermione as loud as she could manage. "oh mione, its not that. I am the one who should be sorry." said Ron through the tears that were now running freely down his face. "Sorry for what? Ron, what is it! What's wrong! Where's harry." said Hermione as she started to get up. "No, lie down" said Ron as he pushed her gently back into bed. "Mione, your pregnant. I'm sorry mione. I love you. Please don't be mad." Ron said in a rush. "No, I am not! Don't be sorry because I'm not!" said Hermione in a pleading whisper. **

"**Ron" came his mothers voice from behind him. "mom, what are you doing here?" asked Ron. "Madame Pomfrey told us and we apparatated" said as she moved towards the bed. "Hermione, I hate to say this but you are pregnant. Don't worry, I am not mad. Me and were in a similar situation with Bill." said giving Hermione a calm and reassuring smile. **

"**Ron, we understand completely and you have our support." said as he gripped his sons shoulder affectionately. "We know that you love Hermione, so we are not going to punish you in any way." said in a light tone that Ron knew was probably being forced. "Well, Mione. I was planning to do this a little more romantically, but seeing as how I have the ring and your pregnant, I might as well do it now" said Ron as he got down on one knee and took Hermione's hand in his. "Hermione Granger, will you please marry me" asked Ron in a nervous voice. All Hermione could manage was a small squeak, as openly sobbed into 's chest. Ron laughed and said "can I take that as a yes". "YES" Hermione said as she flung her arms around Ron and started crying herself. "Wait, you haven't even see the ring yet. I have been saving up for months. But all my hard work is worth it." said Ron as he opened the ring box. "oh, Ron. Its so beautiful!" said Hermione and at the same time.**

"**I need to speak to Hermione about her new eating and sleeping habits, and the physical activities she can and cant participate in." said Madame Pomfrey as she came back in the room. The Weasley's turned to leaved and Hermione said "No, don't go. I would feel better if you stayed". "Ok, we will stay dear. Whatever makes you feel better" said in a motherly voice. **


	2. Tactless

_**Chapter two**_

_**Alone**_

"_**You two cannot be having a baby" said Fred in disbelief. "Yes we can, because we are" Ron said finally getting irritated. "You guys are never going to make it as a married couple or parents" said Fred. Hermione burst into tears and ran up to her dorm. "Godric Fred! Do you have to be such a git" said Ron. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her cry" said Fred sheepishly. "Well what did you expect" shouted Ron. "You really do need to learn to be more tactful Fred. Even I'm not that bad" said George. **_

_**Ron took the stairs to at a time and knocked on Hermione's door. "Mione, can I come in" asked Ron. No answer. "ok, I'm just going to sit out here until you get ready to talk" said Ron as he sank to the floor by the door. "Ron" Hermione said through the door. "Yeah" Ron said as he put his head in his hands. "I cant do this. I cant be having a baby. Everyone is going to know. I cant do this alone" Hermione said through the tears. "Hermione, you are not doing this alone. I am marrying you. I am going to be here for you Mione. I love you" said Ron in a voice that left no room for argument. Hermione threw the door open and buried her face in the front of Ron's robes. Ron put his arms around her and held her tight so that she would know that she would never be alone.**_

_**Fred came up the stairs behind Ron and Hermione and cleared his throat. Ron and Hermione turned to face him but Ron did not let his grip on Hermione loosen. "I just wanted to apologize Hermione. I am really happy that your having my nephew and marrying my little brother. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else" said Fred as he looked at he feet. "Thank you Fred. I am just emotional because of all of the hormones and stuff" said Hermione with a small smile. "No its not. I should have never said that stuff. I'm really sorry. And Ron I'm sorry too" said Fred looking his brother in the eye as he said the last words. "Its ok. Thanks for apologizing." Fred turned and fled down the stairs, face as red as a tomato. **_

_**Hermione laughed against Ron's chest and sent shivers down his spine. "I think that was the first time he has ever apologized for anything" said Hermione cheerfully. "There's my Mione. I'm glad your happy again" Ron said as he buried his face in Hermione's hair. "Ron, do you really love me" Hermione's voice was muffled in his chest. "Hermione Granger, of course I love you. Why wouldn't I" said Ron. "Oh its just that Lavender and Parvati think that you are only marrying me because I am having your baby" said Hermione hiding her red face in Ron's shoulder. "Well I had the ring before we found out that you were pregnant. I was just trying to get the nerve up to ask you to marry me" said Ron as he lifted her face to kiss her. As their lips touched Hermione let out a small whimper that sent waves of heat through Ron's body. **_


	3. Detentions for all

_**Chapter three**_

_**Detentions for all**_

_**Ron, Hermione and, Harry were waiting outside the potions class talking in hushed voices. "Oh, Miss Granger, you will have to set this potions class out because of the fumes from the potion we are making today. And I suggest you read up on it, because it will be on your exam" said Snape loud enough so that the whole class could hear. Hermione turned bright red and mumbled something unintelligible. Ron instinctively reached down and caught her hands in his. "Why cant you do this Granger? Is you situation to fragile" said pansy. "Oi, did you finally manage to shag her Weasley" yelled Draco. "Shut up, Malfoy" said Harry through clenched teeth. "Are you going to be a body guard for there kid too potter" Malfoy said. "MALFOY SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP" roared Hermione. Everyone stared at her in astonishment. "Mione" said Ron as soon as he could speak. ", Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger. You all have detention" said Snape putting an end to the argument. Ron turned Hermione and guided her towards the door. Malfoy Pulled his wand and muttered a hex that hit Hermione in the middle of the back. All of a sudden Hermione doubled over in pain. Ron half caught her as she fell. He quickly picked her up and whisked her off to the hospital wing, with Harry following close behind.**_

_**What happened here! Its much to early for her to be in labor" said Madame Pomfrey when she saw Ron carrying Hermione in. "Malfoy hexed her or something" said Ron as Hermione groaned and clutched her stomach. "Oh dear. Just put her down right her and I will check her out" said Madame Pomfrey. "I'm going to stay right here ok mione" Ron whispered lovingly as he laid Hermione down on the bed. "Harry, I need you to go collect and bring him to me please" said Madame Pomfrey urgently. Harry gave a quick nod and took off at a run down to the potions dungeon. **_

"_**Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey needs to see Malfoy" said Harry as he dragged Malfoy out of the classroom. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing cursing Hermione behind her back! And you know that she is pregnant" shouted Harry. "Well maybe next time that will teach that filthy little mudblood to keep her mouth shut" said Malfoy in a snotty tone. "DRACO LUICIS MALFOY, IF I EVER HERE YOU CALL HER THAT AGAIN SO HELP ME I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR" shouted Harry as they reached the hospital wing. **_

"_**, you have committed a very serious offense. I must know what spell you hit her with and I must know immediately" said Madame Pomfrey in a stern voice. "I only used eat slugs" said Malfoy in a cool tone. ", you don't seem to understand that spells don't work the same on pregnant women. "Oh, it cant be that much different. She will be fine" said Malfoy. "FINE MALFOY! YOU THINK SHE WILL BE FINE! WHATEVER YOU DID HURT THE BABY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MALFOY" screamed Ron as he lunged at Malfoy. Harry rushed to grab the back of his robes. " I suggest that you calm down if you want to stay" said Madame Pomfrey warningly. "Yes Madame Pomfrey. I'm sorry" said Ron. "Ron, Harry, would you please get The Headmaster and have him get professors McGonagall and Snape." asked Madame Pomfrey kindly. "We would be delighted" said Harry through clenched teeth as he pulled Ron out of the room backwards by his robes.**_

"_**, I suggest you come up with a reason as to why you did this. I assume Dumbledore will want a reason" said Madame Pomfrey in a tight voice.**_

_**About fifteen minuets later Dumbledore entered the infirmary with Snape, McGonagall, Ron and, Harry following closely as his heel. When Ron saw that Hermione was trying not to cry out because of the immense pain, he rushed to her side and held her. ", I must ask as to why you hexed Hermione" said Dumbledore in a serious voice. "Well you sir, she me told shut up and Potter and Weasley were being arrogant" said Malfoy confidently. "DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU! I AM SICK TIRED OF THIS FUED! YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING COMPLETELY UNEXCEPTIBLE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER HAS BEEN TEACHING YOU, BUT YOU NEVER, UNDER ANY **_CIRCUSTANCES, HEX A PREGNANT WOMAN" shouted Professor McGonagall as she glared at Malfoy. "I do believe that is enough Minerva. Draco is my student and I will scold or punish him as I see fit" said Snape coldly. " Now Severus, I understand that Draco is your student but under the circumstances, I believe that it is _**my**_ duty to punish him. He has attacked another student, and non the less behind her back" said Dumbledore before McGonagall could answer. "Very well headmaster" Snape sneered. "Draco I want you to go to my office and sit until I come to speak with you. Severus I trust you can get him there safely, I have no doubt that he will be subjected to many hexes from Gryffindor students" said Dumbledore. "Of course headmaster" said Snape through clenched teeth as he guided Malfoy from the room.

"Poppy, will Miss Granger be ok" said Dumbledore in a worried tone. "Well as soon as I can get her to keep a pain relieving potion she will be fine" said Madame Pomfrey more to Ron than Dumbledore. " Ron, Harry my dear boys, I trust that I can leave our Miss Granger in your care" said Dumbledore kindly as Ron and Harry both nodded their heads. Ron lifted Hermione into a sitting position and slid in behind her and slowly lowered her so she was resting against his chest. "Mione, I know you don't want to but you need to take this potion now. It will make you feel better. Will you take it for me Mione" said Ron in a loving tone. Hermione used all of her strength to nod her assent. Madame Pomfrey smiled at the couple when Ron slowly poured the potion it to her mouth. "If this makes you feel any better at all Hermione, I think that you and Ron are going to make great parents" said Madame Pomfrey. "Thank you. I was wondering if you could tell me how far along she was. We were so caught up in the news the other night we forgot to ask. And Hermione has been meaning to come and ask you. She also wanted to know when we could find out the sex of the baby" said Ron as he smiled lovingly at Hermione. "Oh of course. I cant believe that I forgot as well. She is only about two months along now…I'm surprised she hadn't noticed the small amount of weight she put on. And as for the sex of the baby, we should be able to tell in about another month. We only have to wait that long because I hadn't thought to start making the potion that could tell us" said Madame Pomfrey as she patted Hermione's hand.


	4. Snape's note

**Sorry this took so long…I went on vacation and left my computer at home with my dad and he did something to reset the computer and all of my work was lost. I am really sorry and it really doesn't help that I have writers block. Enjoy the long over do chapter. **

**Oh, none of this is mine…(no matter how much I wish it was). **

**Chapter four**

**Snape's note. **

"**Are you awake Mione" asked Ron as he tiptoed into the infirmary. "Ron" asked Mione her voice rough with sleep. "Yeah its me. I brought you some breakfast if you want it" said Ron as he set the tray of eggs and sausage on the table next to her bed. "That sounds great. Thanks Ron." said Hermione. "I love you Mione, and I've been thinking. We should get started on the wedding plans soon…I mean unless you want to get married when your showing a lot" said Ron as he crawled in behind Hermione so she could lean against him. " I was thinking maybe we could get married on the December 24, it's the day before Christmas so all of your family will be home." said Hermione trying to turn around so she could judge the expression on Ron's face. "I think that is the best idea you have ever had…and that's saying something." said Ron as he leaned over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. " so you don't mind that's its only a month away" asked Hermione with a huge smile. "Why would I mind the fact that I get to marry you in a month…I stand by what I said to Harry the first day I met you" said Ron. "oi, and that was" asked Hermione. "Oh, you were just talking about 'Hogwarts: A History' and I said she's mental that one" said Ron with a smirk. "I am going to ignore the fact that you just insulted me" Said Hermione as she tried not to smile" **

"**Hermione dear, you can go back to your classes if your ready today. I understand if you want to wait a few more days. I think its just shameful the way people gossip" said Madame Pomfrey as she came out of her office. "I think I should go back to my classes today, I don't want to miss to much" said Hermione. "Typical Hermione" said Ron with a laugh. "Well Ron, if we are going to classes we better get going. I really don't think McGonagall would appreciate us being late so close to the newts" said Hermione. "No she wouldn't, have I told you I love you" said Ron as he gently helped her off the bed. " Yes you have, I love you too, and stop stalling" said Hermione as she guided Ron from the infirmary. " I need to go up to Gryffindor tower to get some fresh clothes, could you tell McGonagall where I am" asked Hermione as she started down the corridor. "Do you really think that I would let you out of my sight after what Malfoy just did" asked Ron as he looked at Hermione in disbelief. "Oh, I hadn't thought about that, well I don't think McGonagall will give us detention is we tell her I needed fresh clothes and you didn't want me out of your sight" said Hermione as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. **

**********************************************************************

"**Ron, where have you been" asked McGonagall. "Oh, Hermione just needed to get some fresh clothes and she is just talking to professor Snape right outside the door" said Ron trying to hide his discomfort at his fiancé being alone with the potions master. "Ok, please take your seat" said McGonagall. As Ron sat down Hermione came into the classroom looking like she was trying not to cry, and sat down by Ron. "Mione what's wrong? I swear I'll kill him if he said something mean to you" Ron whispered as he slipped his hand into his fiancés. Hermione silently pressed a note into Ron's palm. He took his had away and opened the note.**

**Ron,**

**I need y0u and Hermione to come to my potions lab after classes today. I need to share something with you. Hermione already knows, but I have told her not to tell you.**

**Professor Snape.**

**Ron tried to get Hermione to tell him what he had to tell them and finally he just gave up. Hermione was so distracted that Ron shot a couple of spells at Hermione mouse that she were supposed to be turning into a teacups. ", I love that you want to help your fiancé but you really mustn't do her work" said Professor McGonagall with only half a warning. Ron stopped doing Hermione's work but that didn't stop him from trying to get her to do it. "Hermione, do your work. Class work always seems so important to you. Come on" said Ron desperately. Just as Ron finished his comment the bell sounded and Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him off to professor Snape's dungeon. **

**********************************************************************

**Ok, read and review please. Um… well I have absolutely no clue what to do with this story so if you have any suggestions feel free to share.**


	5. To Abort of Not To Abort

I would like to thank wow60 for the suggestion it was very helpful. I feel that I should also warn you that there will be some male on male paring and some insinuations in either this chapter or the next. Sorry hope it doesn't totally ruin it for you guys.

None of this belongs to me.

Chapter five

To Abort or Not To Abort

"Mione, you cant be serious! How could you even want to come down and look at things like this" said Ron as he saw what Hermione brought him down to the dungeons for. "Well it would seem that she doesn't want to carry your bastard child around. No to mention be stuck with you for the rest of her life" said Snape. "Professor you know that's completely untrue! I love Ron very much, I just don't think we could handle a baby right now, not to mention twins" said Hermione. "Wait, did you just say twins" asked Ron as he stared at Hermione in disbelief. "Uh…yeah I went back to Madame Pomfrey today because my morning sickness is getting worse and she said I was having twins. And then I kind of had a brake down and Professor Snape suggested that I get rid of one or both" said Hermione as she tried to gage Ron's reaction. "Mione, why would you think that I would be ok with this? Why are you ok with this? Please don't do this, please" said Ron as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Ron I am so sorry but I don't have a choice" said Hermione as she turned away from him. "How can you do this!?! Those are our babies! If you kill our children I will never marry you Hermione! No matter how much I love you" said Ron through the tears that were running unchecked down his face. "Hermione you shouldn't do this if he is this willing to be there for you and your children" said Snape as Ron stared at him in astonishment.

"Hey Sev, is it alright if we go out tonight. I really don't want to deal wi… Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here" asked Harry as he caught sight of his two best friends. "I think the better question mate, is why the bloody hell your calling Professor Snape Sev, and why you are asking if you two can go out" said Ron as he looked between Snape who was trying to hide his embarrassment and Harry who was visibly trying to make up an excuse. "uh…I guess I should have told you sooner that I'm gay" said Harry as he looked down at his feet. They stood there in silence for a few minuets and then Harry turned and ran from the dungeon. "When you have talked every thing through please leave and lock my door" Said Snape as he hurried to catch up with Harry.

"Mione, do you really want to do this? Do you really want to get rid of one of the babies" asked Ron. "Well it just seems like its to much" said Hermione as she walked over and took Ron's hand. "Well its not like we would be doing it on our own. You know my mom said she would be happy to help. Why would you want to do this only a week before the wedding" said Ron as he pulled Hermione into a hug. "I know it just feels likes its going to be to hard. I mean the whole school knows and, I am going to get huge. I don't want to do this I just kind of feel like I should" said Hermione as she buried her face in the front of his robes. "Well like I said if you kill either of our babies, I wont be able to marry you" said Ron as he tried to persuade Hermione to keep the babies.

******************************************************************

"Harry, come on talk to me" said Snape as he caught Harry and stopped him. "Ron is going to hate me Sev! He isn't going to want to be my friend anymore" said Harry sadly. "Well then he may not be a very good friend to begin with" said Snape as he wrapped his arms around a now sobbing Harry. "But him and Hermione are the only ones that have always been there. Now what am I going to do. What if Ron gets mad and tells the whole school. Maybe this is wrong maybe we should be doing this" said Harry as he tried to steady himself. "I know for a fact that Hermione will ALWAYS be there for you. She has never shut you out the way Ron did with the triwizard tournament. Ron wouldn't ever let your secret slip. He might be mad at you but he doesn't hate you. And if you wanted to end this it would be understandable but I really do…love you Harry" said Snape as he kissed Harry's forehead. "I'm sorry Sev, I didn't mean that. I love you too" said Harry as he gently kissed Severus.

******************************************************************

"Um, Mate, you in here" said Ron into the dark dormitory. "Yeah, what do you need. Me and professor Snape are going into hogsmead so I need to get ready" said Harry stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Oh, well I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I was…ok with you and Snape. I mean I don't mind that you like or love him or whatever. Anyways he told me you thought that I would hate you , I would never hate you Harry. And I would never under any circumstances tell a secret of yours" said Ron and he blushed and looked down at the floor. "Thanks Ron" said Harry as he smiled.

******************************************************************

Ron walked down from the dorms and found Hermione sitting on the couch. He almost started yelling when he saw the title of the book she was reading 'So You Think You Should Abort'. "Mione, have you decided if you are going to keep the babies yet" asked Ron as she looked up at him. "Ron I am sorry…

******************************************************************

Mwahahaha! Awesome cliffhanger! I am evil! Well you hopefully wont have to wait so long for the next chapter. As you can see from the way I update, I generally get on a role and write like two or three chapters then I totally get writers block. Once again I am not quiet sure where I am taking this besides the whole abortion thing, so I am completely open to suggestions.


	6. mind made up

None of this belongs to me.

Thanks. ^_^

Chapter six

Mind made up

"Mione, have you decided if you are going to keep the babies yet" asked Ron as she looked up at him. "Ron I am sorry that I ever thought about getting rid of the babies. I know that your mom will help with everything. I love you so much will you ever forgive me" said Hermione as Ron picked her up and swung her around the common room. "Hermione I love you so much and I cant wait to marry you" Ron said as he kissed her. Harry came down the stairs and tried to sneak past the couple. "Harry where are you going? I do believe that it is after curfew" said Hermione. "It's fine Hermione. I have an escort and permission from Dumbledore" Harry said as he continued walking toward the portrait hole. "Do you know when you will be back" asked Hermione. "Well it really all depends on the mood Sev is in. But don't wait up for me because I might stay with Sev tonight" Harry called back over his shoulder. "Eww! I really didn't need that mental picture mate" Ron laughed.

"So since he is gone what are we going to do" asked Hermione mischievously. "Oh no Mione, I think that is how we got into this mess in the first place" said Ron as he tried not to laugh. "Well we cant really get into more trouble then anyways now can we" said Hermione as she guided Ron back to the couch. "Mione we really should study" said Ron as he smiled as his legs hit the couch. Hermione gave one final push and she landed on top of Ron on the couch. "Since when have you given a crap about studying" asked Hermione as she worked with the buttons on his shirt. "Yeah good point" said Ron as he pulled Hermione's shirt off.

******************************************************************

(hahaha. I know I cut out the good parts, but that is why this is not rated m)

******************************************************************

Harry was stepping out of the portrait hole when Snape pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "This is new, what's up" asked Harry only half joking. "Oh nothing its just I love you so much" Said Snape as he nibbled at Harry's neck. "Ok Sev, maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey" said Harry as he leaned on the wall to keep from falling. "The only thing I would need to go to Madame Pomfrey for would be to see if you slipped me any love potions" said Snape as his hands roamed Harry's body. "Sev, if you want me to make it to dinner you better stop" said Harry as he gently pushed Snape away from him. "Merlin, do we have to go to dinner. Why don't we just go back to my apartment" asked Snape as he pushed Harry back against the wall. "Considering Dumbledore expects to see us there, yes we have to go. And we can go back to your apartment after dinner" said Harry as he slipped under Snape's arm. "But I want to shag you now" said Snape with a pout. "And I'm the bloody teenager in this relationship" said Harry under his breath. "What was that love" asked Snape jokingly as he fingered the ring in his pocket. "Oh, I just said how much I love you Sev" said Harry trying not to laugh.

******************************************************************

Ok well I couldn't let Hermione get an abortion of course because I am strictly against it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and review please.


	7. AN

Sorry but I will not be updating in a while. My 16 month old daughter is in the hospital and I don't have the time. I will update as soon as I find the time.

Thanks for understanding.


	8. Weasley wedding

**None of this belongs to me. Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you want any coupling everything but Severus/Harry, and Ron/Hermione than please tell me and I will see what I can do to add them into the story. **

**Chapter seven**

**Weasley Wedding**

**Ron smiled when he walked into the common room. He had left Hermione to sleep in hope that he would find Harry so they could have a chat. Sadly it seemed that Harry had stayed with Snape in his apartments…again. Ron thought back to the talk he had with Snape 3 days ago. He wondered when Snape would get around to asking Harry to marry him. He gently picked Hermione up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carefully carried her up the stairs and put her in his bed. After he had drawn the curtain he crawled in beside her. **

**********************************************************************

"**Shit! Harry, come on love you need to wake now" said Snape as he rolled over and looked at the clock on his wall. All Harry did was whine and burry his face deeper into Snape's chest. "Come on love we need to get up. I assume you want to eat breakfast before we have to leave to help set up for the wedding" said Snape as he kissed Harry's forehead. Still Harry just clung to Snape. "Dobby" said Snape and the house elf appeared. "What do you be needing" said Dobby. "Bring some food for me and Harry please. I am sure you know of Harry's favorites please bring them" Snape said to Dobby before the house elf disappeared. **

"**Harry, come on love…do you want to take a shower love" said Snape as he gently coaxed his lover awake. At the suggestion in Snape's voice Harry threw the covers off and grabbed Snape and dragged him to the bathroom. "Eager are we" said Snape as Harry's lips searched for his. "mmm" was all Harry said and Snape laughed against Harry's lips. "I love you so much Harry but we need to save this for later" said Snape as he thought about the ring that was in the pocket of the robes that he wore yesterday. **

**********************************************************************

"**Hermione dear, do you know where Harry and Snape are? They were supposed to be here an hour ago" said . "They probably just over slept" said Hermione while Ron muttered under his breath "Yeah or maybe they are having a quick shag". Hermione shot Ron a warning glance. "Well I guess you better go on up and start getting ready. And Ron if you don't take a shower before your wedding I will personally ring your neck for Hermione" said as she ushered Hermione upstairs to get ready. **

**In Harry and Snape's rush to get to the Burrow, they apparatated on top of Ron. "oof, can you guys get off me please" said Ron when Harry and Snape landed on him. "oops sorry Ron" said Harry as he pulled Snape off of Ron. "You guys really should be more careful as to where you apparatate. Maybe next time you could do it outside" said Ron as he picked himself up and smiled at them. "Ok. Sorry we were just in a hurry" said Snape. "I thought you guys weren't coming. What took you so long" asked Ron. "um" said Harry, but Snape came to his rescue "We overslept a little". "Sure you did" said Ron as he headed towards the bathroom.**

**********************************************************************

"**Hermione have you decided how your going to do your hair" asked Fleur. "No, not really" said Hermione as she was helped into her dress by Angela, Ginny, Katie, Alicia, and . "Hermione I cant get the dress done up." said Ginny. "Budge over and let me have a try." said as she tried not to panic. "Damn. I knew we should have bought this dress closer to the wedding. Hermione, there is a spell I can do but it might mess up the dress." said as she tried to think of a solution to the situation. "Do whatever you need to just get the dress fixed please" Hermione said as she tried not to cry. In the end the dress was done up and Hermione walked down the isle.**

**(ok sorry but I am not going to type the vows…Just imagine them if you feel the need)**

**********************************************************************

"**Thank you for coming Sev. It means a lot to me that you would put up with the Weasleys for me. I know you don't like them." said Harry as he kissed Sev goodnight. "It was my pleasure. Goodnight, I love you Harry." said Snape as he held Harry close. "Love you to Sev. Night." said Harry as they parted at the staircase leading down to the dungeons. Harry let go of Snape's hand and watched him descend the stairs. **

**Harry started back to his dormitory. He had the feeling someone was following him. His hand tightened around his wand. All of a sudden he was pulled into an alcove. He wanted to scream but his attacker casted a silencing spell before he got a chance. His attackers lips crushed down upon his and he gasped when hand rubbed him through his pants, and a tongue slipped inside his mouth. He heard a zipper being undone and he tried to get away. "Oh no you don't. Your mine now." said his attacker. "I am going to take the silencing charm of but if you yell I will hex and obliviate your memory of this before you can be found." said his attacker as he took off the silencing charm. "Please, no." said Harry and he felt a hand pushing at his jeans and boxers. " why are you doing this to me?" Harry asked . "I don't really know." he said and pushed inside and unprepared Harry. "Fuck! Please it hurts! please stop!" Harry begged.**

**********************************************************************

**Snape was waiting in the great hall to meet Harry for breakfast. Harry wanted to go to hogsmead to day and he wanted Snape to come along. He Had been waiting for a half hour and he was getting impatient. Finally he decided he would go and get Harry out of bed himself. He hurried up the steps and stopped when he noticed something in an alcove. "HARRY!" Snape yelled. "Harry come on. Talk to me Harry." Snape begged as evenerate didn't work. He picked Harry up and Started towards the infirmary. **

**He Kicked the infirmary door open and hurried inside. "POPPY! POPPY!" Snape yelled as he laid Harry down on a bed. "WHAT!" said Madame Pomfrey in a very exasperated voice. "Oh dear…." She said and started working on Harry. "Um…Severus, I might need you to wait outside." said Madame Pomfrey apologetically. "NO! I will not leave his side until I know that he is ok!" Snape said, and Madame Pomfrey was surprised that he was showing emotion for Harry. "Fine but I have to get him undressed to see what damage has been done and he is a minor and unconscious so I have to protect his privacy, so step over there." said Madame Pomfrey as she pointed to the bed next to Harry's. As soon as he was far enough away Madame Pomfrey conjured a privacy curtain around Harry's bed. "Hurry up. I made a promise to stay by his side when he is hurt." said Snape impatiently. "Get off! Please don't! Get away!" screamed Harry and Snape went running past the curtain. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE" Snape screamed at Madame Pomfrey. "Please! No…no…no…no!" Harry sobbed. Severus rushed over to him. "Harry love, are you ok?" Snape asked as he reached out to touch Harry's arm. Harry flinched away. "What have you done to him Poppy?" Snape's voice was full of anguish. "I don't know. I gave him a potion to awake him so I could get his consent to check the damage and he just started screaming when he woke." Madame Pomfrey said. Snape tried to reach out to Harry again. "No Please no!" Harry cried. "Harry its me. Come on its your Sev. Come on love!" Said Snape as He Hugged the boy closer to him. "No…please…" Harry begged. "Harry listen to me. Its Severus I'm not going to hurt you." Snape said. Slowly Harry began to quiet down. "S-s-severus?" questioned Harry as he felt the arms around him and heard the comforting voice. "shhh, its ok love." said Snape as he kissed Harry's forehead. Harry pushed Snape away from him. "Severus, please go. I don't want to see you right now." said Harry in a devastated voice. "But…" "Please Severus." And Snape walked out the infirmary door. **

"**Harry, did Professor Snape hurt you?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "No" said Harry quietly. "Because if anyone hurt you, you could tell me." she said. Harry didn't say anything. "Ok, well I still need to check you over and see what the damage is. Um… you are going to need to take your clothes off. You can leave your underwear on of course." said Madame Pomfrey. Harry hesitantly took off his clothes save for his boxers. "Now if you could lie on your stomach for me." "Um…is this necessary. I mean do I really have to." "Well its that or you can let a healer from St Mungos do it." Harry nodded and gently lied down on his stomach. 'Ok now this wont take long but you will need to be still." said Madame Pomfrey as she ran her wand around Harry's body. Harry felt the tears sting his eyes. He didn't want anyone to know what happened…especially for them to find out when he was only in his boxers. Harry sat up. "I don't think you need to do this, I feel fine." He said in a desperate attempt to get her to stop. "I have already got everything I need. Harry…would you please tell me who hurt you?" Madame Pomfrey asked gently. Harry didn't answer her. "Do you want me to get someone for you? Ron or maybe Hermione?" Madame Pomfrey asked wanting desperately to put the boy at ease. "Hermione" Said Harry so quietly that Madame Pomfrey had to strain to hear him. "I really should heal you. I mean you have several tears and whatnot and it will be a quite painful and drawn out process to let them heal on their own. Would you rather me get Hermione now or after I heal you. Of course I don't have to heal you, but I would feel better if you did." "Later." Was Harry's simple answer. "Well to heal you I need you to take your underwear" Harry shook his head no. "I cant heal you unless you do." "It can heal on its own. Hermione please." "I'll just go get her then." Said Madame Pomfrey.**

**A few minutes later Hermione burst into the infirmary along with Snape and Dumbledore. "Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione concernedly. Harry nodded. "Severus please leave." Harry voice wavered when he spoke. "Severus may I have a word outside please?" asked Dumbledore kindly. Dumbledore closed the door as Snape joined him in the hall. "Did you hurt Harry?" asked Dumbledore calmly although the usual spark was missing from his eyes. "I would never! You know I love him!" Said Snape as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "You didn't push him to do anything did you?" asked Dumbledore. "Of course not! I would never!" Said Snape. "HARRY! HARRY CALM DOWN! HARRY WHATS WRONG!?!" Snape heard someone yelling over a screaming Harry in the infirmary. He burst through the doors with Dumbledore following. Ron was wrestling with a screaming Harry. "RON STOP IT" s yelled Hermione. Snape raised his wand and pointed it as Ron. " STEP AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW OR MERLIN HELP ME I WILL HEX YOU!" Yelled Snape. Ron stepped away from Harry promptly. "What did you do to him ?" asked Snape. "I just came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He totally freaked! It was an accident!" said Ron. **

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Sorry its been so long. Hope you enjoyed. I love Reviews.**


	9. finding out the truth

Chapter eight

Finding out the truth

"Harry do you want to go back to class today?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "I guess." said Harry as he ate his breakfast. He had been in the infirmary for 5 days. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." said Madame Pomfrey. "I'll go." Harry said simply. "Ok. You can go back at lunch. Would you like to eat lunch in the great hall?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "Not really." said Harry. "You can eat in here then." Said Madame Pomfrey.

******************************************************************

"Harry, can we talk." asked Snape. Harry nodded. "Are you ok" Snape asked. Harry nodded. "Harry I asked if WE could talk. What is wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine, really." said Harry as they sat on the couch in Snape's living room. "Well if your sure." said Snape as he kissed Harry. "I love you Harry." said Snape as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt. "I love you too." Harry forced out. Snape sat back. "Harry we don't have to do this if you don't want to." "I want to." Said Harry with a false cheerful tone. Snape helped Harry out of his pants. He slowly started to play with Harry. "DEAN NO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" shouted Harry. Snape jumped off of Harry. "Harry, its me. Your fine. No one can hurt you now." Said Snape mortified. "Sev please. I don't want any one to hurt me. I didn't want to. Please Sev." Harry sobbed. "What do you mean Harry. Who hurt you. What did they…SHIT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Snape roared. "Harry why didn't you tell me what Dean did? Don't you trust me?" asked Snape. "I d-d-d-didn't w-want you t-t-to be m-m-m-mad at me." sobbed Harry. "Harry it wasn't your fault. You didn't want to do that." said Snape as he hugged Harry tight to his body. "I'm a slut. You shouldn't be with me. A w-w-whore like me d-doesn't d-deserve to be with a man like you." Harry said. "You are not a whore and I am lucky to have a wonderful man like you." said Snape sternly. Harry just sobbed and clung to Snape.

******************************************************************

Harry had finally worn himself out crying and had fallen asleep on Snape's couch. "I love you Harry. I will make sure he pays for what he's done." Snape said as he got up to search for Dean. He practically ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. "Galloping Hippogriffs." said Snape to the portrait. He rushed inside. "Professor Snape sir, what are you doing here?" asked Seamus. "Never mind. Where is Dean?" asked Snape impatiently. "I think he already went up to bed sir. Would you like me to go get him?" asked Seamus. "I think I would rather enjoy doing it myself thank you." said Snape coldly. Snape took the stairs to the boys dorms two at a time. "DEAN GET UP!" Said Snape as he pulled dean off the bed and onto the floor. "WHAT! Oh….erm, what to you need professor Snape?" Asked Dean. "What the bloody hell did you do Harry?" asked Snape as he advanced on Dean. "I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?" Dean asked stupidly. "YOU RAPED HIM! DON'T EVEN TRY TO LIE TO ME BECAUSE HE TOLD ME! SO GET YOUR BLODDY ARSE UP TO THE HEADMASTERS OFF! NOW!" Yelled Snape. "I did not. I am not a bloody poof like Harry! Honestly it is sickly and disgusting!" said Dean. "I AM NOT ASKING YOU I AM TELLING YOU! NOW GO!" Yelled Snape again. "Fine but the headmaster is just going to be upset that you would blame an innocent student for such a 'horrible'act." Dean said angrily.

******************************************************************

"ALBUS! ALBUS OPEN UP!" yelled Snape through the door. The door opened. "What do you need Severus?" asked Dumbledore sleepily. "Dean why don't you tell him what you did." Said Snape. "Well Professor Snape is claming that I raped Harry." Dean sneered. "Severus that is a serious accusation. How can you be sure. "Harry told me….why does not matter." said Snape. "Well, by all means come in and sit down." said Dumbledore as he placed a calming hand on Snape's shoulder. They walked through the door into Dumbledore's office. Dean sat down in the one chair one chair on the outside of the desk. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and produced a chair for Snape. Snape sat in it while looking at Dean as little as possible. "So what do you have to say about this?" asked Dumbledore. "I didn't do anything to that freak. Why would I want to. He is disgusting." Said Dean accusingly. Snape gritted his teeth and his hand tightened on his wand. "That is not helping your situation." Said Dumbledore sensing the danger. Snape slowly loosened his hand on his wand. "So Severus, what do you have to say?" asked Dumbledore. "Uh…well that information is personal so I would like to tell you in private." Said Severus as he gave Dumbledore a pleasing look. "Fine…just let me get Minerva to look after here." Said Dumbledore as he walked out of his office and shortly returned with McGonagall.

"Dean." Said McGonagall curtly. "Professor McGonagall." Said Dean. " if you would please come with me." said McGonagall putting a heavy hand on Dean's shoulder. Professor McGonagall steered him from the office as she firmly shut the door behind her. "So Severus under what circumstances did Harry tell you that Dean did this to him? I understand that he wouldn't even tell Poppy." said Dumbledore sadly. "Well you see sir we were…um…we were engaging in some sexual activity and he had an outburst of sorts." Said Severus as he felt the heat rise up in his cheeks. "Well this will make for some rather uncomfortable circumstances. I am worried that even though Harry is of legal age that the ministry will frown upon this relationship. I am worried that Harry will not be able to handle this." Said Dumbledore grimly. "I understand. And if Harry wants to keep our relationship quiet for now that is perfectly fine with me." said Snape as he tried to ignore the tears stinging his eyes. "Severus tell me what is troubling you." Said Dumbledore as he sat on the edge of his desk facing a distraught Snape. "I just…I don't know how to protect him anymore. I mean I let Dean do….that to him. How am I supposed to protect him?" asked Snape as a single tear slipped from his eye. "You will do every thing you can. You wont let anything else happen to him." said Dumbledore as he placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. "I need to go." Said Snape in a mortified voice. He hurried out the door and down the stair case. _'shit why did I do that? Why did I cry in front of him? SHIT!' _Snape thought when he arrived at his apartment.

"Severus?" Harry asked in a panicked voice from the bedroom. "Yeah its me. Do you need anything?" Asked Snape as he walked into the room. Harry quickly shoved a book under the pillow. Snape looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure your ok?" He asked again. "Yeah I'm sure." said Harry with a false smile. "Ok as long as your sure." Snape said. "Have you been crying?" Harry asked as he noticed Snape curiously damp face. "No I just went for a short jog." said Snape without missing a beat. "Oh ok. Well do you think that I could eat with my friends in the great hall tonight?" asked Harry. "If you feel up to it then feel free." Said Snape as he breathed a sigh of relief that Harry did not feel the need to question him anymore about his 'jog'. "So do you think that you could handle a trial right now?" Snape asked gently. Harry spluttered. "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about. There is nothing to have a trial for." Said Harry obliviously. "Harry, you cant just let him get away with this." Snape said as he sat on the bed next to Harry. "I think I am going to go see how Hermione is doing. I mean she is finding out the sex of the babies today." Said Harry quickly. "Do you want me to go with you?" asked Snape as he tried to hide the fact that Harry's abrupt change of subject hurt him. "That would be nice." Said Harry plainly.

******************************************************************

"Harry! I didn't think you were coming today!" Said Hermione excitedly as Harry walked through the doors to the infirmary. "I thought I should be here for my best friends." Said Harry as he gathered Hermione in a hug and clapped Ron on the back. "Thanks mate. I wouldn't want to do this without you….but what is he doing here?" asked Ron as he pointed to Snape. "We are dating." Said Snape when he noticed Harry couldn't say anything. "Harry mate, why didn't you tell us you found someone? I mean sure he is 26 and your 17 but that I can get used to that." said Ron as he gave Harry a sincere smile. "Wow. That really wasn't what I expected." Said Harry. "Are you ready to find out the sex of your beautiful twins?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she came out of her office. "I have been ready since I found out I was pregnant." Said Hermione excitedly.


	10. remy knows

Chapter nine

"I have been ready since I found out I was pregnant." said Hermione excitedly. Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione a potion. Hermione drank it and shuddered at the taste. "Well it looks like you are having one little boy and one little girl." Said Madame Pomfrey with a smile. Hermione kissed Ron and Harry hugged her. "Congratulations you guys. That really is the best of both worlds." Said Harry as he stepped back and took Snape's hand. "So have you thought of any names yet?" asked Snape. "Well we really like the name Aden because it means little fire." said Ron. "Uh…Madame Pomf…." Harry said right before he got sick down the front of his robes. "Oh dear." Said Madame Pomfrey as she cleaned Harry with a spell. "Are you ok Harry?" asked Snape. Harry nodded still looking a little green around the gills. "Let me check you over." Said Madame Pomfrey as she waved her wand over Harry. "NO!" Screamed Harry and ran from the infirmary.

******************************************************************

"Harry, I would like to offer you an apprenticeship for defense against the dark arts." Said Dumbledore kindly. "But…I mean….Remus and my godfather teach that class. I don't want to take their job. I mean if I took their job then they would no longer have a place here at Hogwarts and this is the only place they have. "I assure you that Remus at least is ready to give up defense against the dark arts. Harry Remus and Sirius have some news that is not mine to share. And as long as they live Remus and Sirius will have a place here." Said Dumbledore kindly. "I really would love a chance to stay on at Hogwarts after my graduation." Said Harry. "Then the position is yours. You know of course that you may sit at the Head table if you choose to. I know that you long to be close to Severus." Said Dumbledore with a kind smile.

******************************************************************

"Harry that is great!" Said Snape. "So the headmaster really hadn't told you anything. I mean he let on that he knew about our relationship." Said Harry as he buried his face in Snape's chest. Snape pulled Harry back a bit and held him at arms length. "He really didn't tell me anything. How did he know we even had a relationship. I mean we have been keeping it pretty quiet in public. I mean I took 10 points from Gryffindor yesterday just because you spilled you billywigs." Said Snape confusedly. "I don't know. Oh and thanks for that by the way. You could have at least not insulted me." Said Harry laughing. Snape turned around when there was a knocking at the door. "HARRY I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Yelled Snape as he looked at the younger man apologetically. "I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG _PROFFESOR SNAPE._" Yelled back trying not to laugh. Snape turned around when the knock got louder. He held his finger up to Harry to tell him to hold on a moment and swept over to the door and threw it open. "WHAT DO YOU WA….oh never mind its you two. Come in." asked Snape. Sirius and Remus both smirked and said hello to Harry. "So Harry what wont the greasy bat stand for?" Asked Sirius as a huge grin covered his face. "HEY!" Yelled Snape. "He's kidding Sev. We were just putting on a show just in case a student had needed anything." Said Harry laughing. "Why didn't you just go into the bedroom or something? I mean that would have been more practical." Said Remus. "Huh…we never thought about that." Said Harry as he walked over and sat on the couch. "So Harry would you like to have a little brother or sister?" asked Sirius as he sat down. "Uh…yeah but I don't see how I can have one." Said Harry as Remus produced some papers from his wand. "Well if you sign these you can be a big brother in about 7 ½ months." Said Sirius as he handed the papers over to Harry for him to sign. "You guys want to adopt me?" asked Harry as he stared at the papers in amazement. "Of course we do." Said Sirius as he handed Harry a pen. "Thank you guys so much." Said Harry as he signed the documents. "In about two days time you will be our son." Said Sirius as he hugged Harry. "For the first time in my life I will have a dad." Said Harry in disbelief. "I think this calls for a celebration dinner at the three broomsticks." Said Snape as he rescued his lover from his godfather.

******************************************************************

Madame Rosemarta brought out the food that had been ordered. "Ok so who had the chicken?" She asked. "I did" Said Harry happily. She placed the chicken in front of Harry, and gave everyone else their corresponding meals. "Harry are you ok?" asked Sirius noticing that Harry looked a little green. Instead of answering Harry got up from the table and bolted for the bathroom. "I will go check on him." Said Snape as he got up from the table and went into the bathroom. "Harry, when we get back to Hogwarts Madame Pomfrey is checking you over." Said Snape sternly as he put a cool hand on the back of Harry's neck. "No." Said Harry as he wiped of his face. "Why wont you let her check you over?'' Asked Snape as he helped Harry to his feet. Harry ignored Him and went and sat at the table in front of his food. "Siri do you want some tea. It will help your stomach to settle." Asked Remus when he looked at a queasy Sirius. "Harry I asked you a question." Said Snape as he joined Harry at the table. "And I chose to ignore it." Harry snapped. "Hey look at that its time to go." Said Sirius as he got up and dragged Remus to the door. Harry got up and followed, leaving Snape wondering what the hell had just happened.

******************************************************************

"Harry love, will you please tell me what I did so I can apologize for it." Said Snape unhappily. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yelled Harry. "THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!?!" Yelled Snape back. "I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Harry before he broke down in tears. "Aw, come on love please don't cry." Said Snape as he gathered a sobbing Harry into his arms. "I love you Sev." Said Harry. "I love you to Harry, now lets go have some breakfast." Said Snape as he kissed Harry on the forehead. Harry nodded and got up, pulling Snape with him.

******************************************************************

"I'm glad to see you two made up." Said Sirius as Harry and Severus came into the Great Hall. "Siri, let them alone." Said Remus as he smiled at Harry. Harry sat down between Remus and Snape. "So Harry are you feeling any better." asked Remus as food appeared on the plates in front of them. "Yeah." Said Harry vaguely as he tried not to look at the food. "Actually I'm not that hungry. I think that I am just going to go to class early." Said Harry as he got up from the table and ran from the great Hall. "Hey Severus has Harry been sick lately? Like when he sees and smells food and things like that?" Asked Remus. "Yeah, sometimes. He has been skipping meals lately. Maybe he just has the flu or something." Said Severus. "I am going to go talk to him." Said Remus as he kissed Sirius and went after Harry.

******************************************************************

"Harry?" Asked Remus as he knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Yeah." Gasped Harry as he doubled over the toilet. "Aw cub." Said Remus as he produced a wet cloth and wiped Harry's mouth. "Remy." Said Harry as tears started to fall unchecked down his face. "I already know cub." Said Remus as Harry buried his face into his chest. "How?" asked Harry his voice muffled in Remus' robes. "You had the same symptoms as Siri." Said Remus as he held Harry close. "Why is this Happening to me?" asked Harry as he pushed Remus away and stood up. "I'm so sorry cub. I gather that you haven't told Severus yet." Said Remus. "NO! And I am not going to, so you better not." Said Harry. "You have to tell him Harry. I don't think this is something that he just wont notice." Said Remus. "I do not have to tell him. I will just run away or something." Said Harry sadly. "Please tell me its his Harry." Pleaded Remus. Harry didn't say anything. "SHIT!"

******************************************************************

"We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find. And mine was given to you. Harry will you marry me?" Asked Snape nervously. "I cant…Sev I am so sorry but I cant." said Harry as he broke down in tears and ran from the room. Realizing that Harry had just broken up with him Snape trashed his office and tore everything apart.

******************************************************************


End file.
